<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amphibia: Quest for Calamity! by Gknight21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183390">Amphibia: Quest for Calamity!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21'>Gknight21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being voted 'frog of the year' and going to a set-up at Toad Tower, Anne is in for a whirl of adventure!<br/>Having witnessed the keyblade magic of the 'Kingdom Hearts' games, a huge battle in another dimension and being locked in a vault with old friends, there's a lot to process...<br/>Betrayal, confusion, anger, Mystery and more! Her next destination is outside the valley but will she ever get home?<br/>And can Hop Pop ever be trusted again?</p><p>Stay tuned to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amphibia: Quest for Calamity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The episode timeline for this to work has 'Grubhog day','Dating Season', 'Anne VS the Wild', 'Fiddle me this', 'Family Shrub', 'Contangi-Anne', 'Plantar's Last Stand', 'Lily Pad Thai' and 'Hop Pop and Luck' happen before 'Prison Break' and 'Toad Tax'.<br/>'Hop-popular' occurs after the episodes 'Snow Day','Cracking Mrs Croaker', 'Wally and Anne','A Night at the Inn', 'Children of Spores', 'Civil Wart' and 'Family Fishing trip' (it all happens after 'Prison Break' and 'Toad Tax').<br/>These episodes cover what occurs in the 2 months stay in Wartwood Anne has which the list below shows the end of the second month. <br/>The episodes after 'Trip to the Archives' takes place in the week(s) left before Anne must leave which include 'Bizarre Bazar','Cursed', 'The big Bugball game', 'Combat Camp' and 'Anne of the Year'.<br/>This is set after the episode 'Anne of the year' and will have elements of the episode 'Reunion' but in the way I have guessed it might happen.<br/>Amphibia belongs to Disney and the creators. I'm just borrowing the characters and plot elements for the sake of my story.<br/>Kairi, Riku and Gula are from Kingdom hearts.<br/>8tailfox and Captain Froggy's theories on Marcy will be referenced here too.<br/>Nova and Charis are my OCs.<br/>The crossover element part is just for this chapter.<br/>I wrote the first half before Reunion BTW.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise if the Kingdom hearts elements are confusing but you don't have to understand it to enjoy this chapter.<br/>Hope this works as a way of marking Amphibia's return</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Riku headed off in his gummi-ship and Kairi followed him in her new keyblade armour: it was a pink and purple variation of Aqua's design.</p><p><br/>
Kairi had dark red hair now cut to reach slightly to her shoulders, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead wearing a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears, black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist and thick belted black boots. </p><p><br/>
Riku was a teenage boy with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and a muscular build who was taller than his two friends a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checker pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears white shirt with a V-neck. He wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checker pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. His hair remains the same length as it was in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, though it appears more spiked up in the back after he gets a haircut from the Demon Tower.</p><p><br/>
As she followed behind him, he used the power of waking in an attempt to track down Sora's location and any spare clues for the 'Heartblade' (Key to return hearts).</p><p><br/>
They ended up in a new world they didn't recognise with tall mountains and a dark castle with a tower in the rain and thunder.</p><p><br/>
A toad guard approached them.</p><p><br/>
"How peculiar... more creatures have appeared. The boss will be intrigued" they said as Riku and Kairi were dragged away.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-In a rich, vibrant forest-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Nova and Charis in their black coats arrived in the style of the show: Nova looked more like a grey lizard (her father's appearance in the show's style) while Charis took the form of a lilac frog to blend in with this world.</p><p><br/>
Charis was similar to Grace (when in Human form she had light mixed complexion) but with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a lilac top with the TMNTs on it, blue skirt and red heels with the black coat over her outfit.</p><p><br/>
Nova had long hair like both Teen Moon and Star, but it was a lighter shade of blue and brown eyes however she had grey skin and broken heart cheek-marks.</p><p><br/>
Charis sighed.</p><p><br/>
"This is humiliating" she said under her breath.</p><p><br/>
"It's natural to change, now keep moving. I have a feeling something is close by" Nova stated.</p><p><br/>
During their walk, they saw faint outlines of mountains along the valley and on the far left was a large castle with a tall tower almost always in gloomy and damp weather close to some of the mountains.</p><p><br/>
They were precisely south-East from that location at this time.</p><p><br/>
They wandered through the woods until they found Wartwood Swamp.</p><p><br/>
<em>I wonder if one of the targets is in that place</em> Nova thought.</p><p><br/>
In Wartwood Swamp, they accidently bumped into Anne and Sprig respectfully.</p><p><br/>
Sprig Plantar was a young anthropomorphic poison dart frog of small height. He has mostly reddish pink skin, with pale pink torso, slightly orange eyeballs with black pupils, large mouth with yellow tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands, two-toed feet and blonde hair underneath his dark forest green hat with light green goggles wearing a sleeveless jacket with navy blue shorts.</p><p><br/>
Anne was a Thai-American 13 year old teenage girl of medium height, with a slender build, light brown skin, pink cheeks and auburn hair wearing a white shirt with a pink collar a stain on the bottom right side and an "SJMS" coat of arms on it, a short purple skirt, a left yellow shoe, and white socks schoolgirl uniform with a magenta pink backpack.</p><p><br/>
Her hair had a stick and 2 small leaves sticking out.</p><p><br/>
"Are you two lost?" Sprig asked, cheerfully.</p><p><br/>
"Um yes…do you know where we can find any useful items?" Charis asked.</p><p><br/>
Nova noticed something shimmer in Anne's bag with her lizard eyes as her magic was faint in this world.</p><p><br/>
"I'm Nova and this is my 'Sister' Charis. Maybe you can give us a tour of this area?" she asked, quickly.</p><p><br/>
"Sure, follow us" Anne replied.</p><p><br/>
They were shown the places Anne and Sprig had been to including the Plantar farm, the Tea shop, Stumpy's Diner, the Bizarre Bazzar etc.</p><p><br/>
"Say is it ok if we stay a couple of nights help adjust to this place?" Charis asked in an innocent voice.</p><p><br/>
"I'll ask Hop Pop" Sprig said as he rushed inside his family home.</p><p><br/>
Anne stared at Nova intensely.</p><p><br/>
"I'm watching you, lizard" Anne said coldly with a suspicious look in her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Nova stared back.</p><p><br/>
"You don't know who you're dealing with" Nova said, coolly. </p><p><br/>
"I've been here almost two months and you arrive here today as if it was magic…." Anne began.</p><p><br/>
Before she could finish that hypothesis, Sprig came back followed behind by Hop Pop.</p><p><br/>
"It's alright, girls. You can stay for the night in our house with Anne" he revealed.</p><p><br/>
Hop Pop was an elderly anthropomorphic reddish-orange skin with a light orange chin frog of small stature, slightly reddish-orange eyes with black pupils, a green tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands and two-toed feet and white tufts of hair coming out of the sides of his head wearing a greyish-green waistcoat with a buttoned yellow shirt and a light blue ascot and greyish-brown trousers with light brown socks that slightly cover his feet.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you, Sir. We'll be sure to be great guests" Charis promised with a fake smile.</p><p><br/>
Hop Pop examined Charis' outfit closely.</p><p><br/>
"Why are you wearing a black coat in the summer season?" he questioned.</p><p><br/>
"It's a fashion choice, Sir" Charis replied, quickly.</p><p><br/>
"Follow us, girls" Sprig said, chipperly.</p><p><br/>
He led them to their farm and in the main living room/kitchen was Polly inside a wooden bucket filled with water and held together by a cylindrical steel frame that was worn out by the green stains.</p><p><br/>
Polly was Sprig's younger sister and a tadpole; She resembled a real-life tadpole but was dark pink, globular and had arms instead of legs with black eyes, a yellow bow with lighter white/yellow polka dots and a blue tongue (with muscles).</p><p><br/>
"Ooo! Sprig, are we going on another adventure?!" she cried.</p><p><br/>
"No, Polly we have two more guests" Sprig revealed as he showed her Nova and Charis.</p><p><br/>
Polly got out her rolling pin.</p><p><br/>
"Wanna wrestle?" she asked.</p><p><br/>
"Sure, Kid" Nova flexed her fingers.</p><p><br/>
"Polly, we have to help the town get ready for the toads' visit in a few days" Hop Pop stated.</p><p><br/>
"Aw" Polly said, in disappointment.</p><p><br/>
"They're going to have a banquet to try to instil trust between us, the other towns they tax and themselves" Sprig said, somewhat bitterly.</p><p><br/>
"Is it ok if we take our stuff to Anne's Room?" Charis asked, sweetly.</p><p><br/>
"Right this way, ladies" Sprig said, politely as he led them in the right direction.</p><p><br/>
Once in the basement, the girls began to unpack what few things they had like Nova's wand disguised as a sword, PJs etc.</p><p><br/>
When it was nightfall and everyone was asleep, Nova looked through Anne's things but couldn't find the item she thought she had seen.</p><p><br/>
She went outside and discovered the item that had caught her eye before, hidden in the ground.</p><p><br/>
Anne had a magic music box in her possession that had transported her to this world.</p><p><br/>
The box was small, ornamented with gold, 3 different gems (purple, blue and green) that were currently white-grey (due to loss of power), a frog in tropical woods, praising the gems and a small key as an accessory.</p><p><br/>
She made sure to cover up the hole to avoid suspicion from Hop Pop.</p><p><br/>
Charis looked through Hop Pop's room for anything note-worthy and found a book titled 'Legends of the past' which caught her attention.</p><p><br/>
She skimmed through until she found the page with Anne's box that called it the 'Calamity Box'.</p><p><br/>
Just then she heard Hop Pop stir and raced back to the basement before he could wake up.</p><p><br/>
I wonder if this banquet is linked to Sasha, Anne thought before heading up to her room.</p><p><br/>
The following 3 days involved Charis and Nova helping Anne, Sprig and the townsfolk get ready for this special visit.</p><p><br/>
Before the pair had arrived, the previous day had involved a human-style party for Anne winning a 'Frog of the year' award.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-In a different town within the valley of Amphiba-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Marcy had arrived in this town of newts around the same time Anne ended up in Wartwood and Sasha at Toad Tower.</p><p><br/>
She was a Chinese-American teenage slim and tall girl  with black hair and black eyes wearing a grey hoodie with an "SJMS" logo and a short green skirt and a pair of brown shoes schoolgirl uniform and a green barrette on her hair.</p><p><br/>
This town was in was about 4 miles to south-east of Wartwood, its name was Scales town (Subject to change).</p><p><br/>
It was 30 kilometres from Newtopia.</p><p><br/>
The town consisted of different vibrant newts, geckos and salamanders.</p><p><br/>
The leader of this town was Greg Green, a lime green gecko with yellow eyes who wore a blue shirt and dark green shorts. He was known for his ability to climb anything.</p><p><br/>
"Mayor Green, I'm grateful that you were able to let me stay here for a few months after I got lost in the valley but when will you all help me locate my friends?" Marcy asked.</p><p><br/>
"It will have to wait till after the banquet with the toads, my dear" Greg replied as he hurried everyone with preparations.</p><p><br/>
"Queen Marcy, can you tell us more about your friends?" one of the salamanders asked.</p><p><br/>
"Well, Sasha is very persuasive cheerleader who helped me to understand how to hang out with friends. Anne and Sasha had been friends since kindergarten and even back then, she was only allowed to hang out with us after giving us new shoes or pencil cases whenever we wanted. Sasha even convinced Anne to steal a music box I found…" Marcy began.</p><p><br/>
"Did you say music box? We have scary legends about that, Marcy. Tales of frogs that tried to use its power for good or bad and perished either way. If Grime finds out….." Mayor Green began with a scared look.</p><p><br/>
"It's ok, he won't find out. Do you have a map? I need to head out to find Anne and Sasha before I miss out" Marcy requested.</p><p><br/>
"It's possible you might bump into them at the banquet" Mayor Green pointed out.</p><p><br/>
"I'm not that into formal events like that" Marcy stated while grimacing.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you for your service, Queen Marcy!" the townfolk praised as she was given a detailed map of Amphiba with all of its regions colour-coded and food rations for her school.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you for everything" Marcy said as she waved and headed out to become a wanderer once more.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-Back in Wartwood-</span>
</p><p><br/>
After gaining Anne and Sprig's trust, Nova convinced them to help her and Charis get outside the borders of the swamp, past the mountains.</p><p><br/>
Using one of the maps, with sheer luck and Nova's magic, they got to the other side to face the castle known as 'Toad Tower'.</p><p><br/>
Inside was a large toad with one injured right eye, and a scar that goes through one eye to the mouth's lower right, sharp yellow teeth and wore brownish clothes with bronze armour.</p><p><br/>
"State your business" The Toad stated.</p><p><br/>
"We wish to help you acquire an item and your trust. My name is Nova and this is Charis, I hope you can allow us to be of service" Nova replied, respectfully.</p><p><br/>
"My name is Captain Grime. I need to find more humans, not just to acquire knowledge but to help my lieutenant" the toad replied.</p><p><br/>
"We know just how to help, Master Grime" Charis said, sinisterly.</p><p><br/>
A teenage girl of medium height, with a slender build, light skin, pink cheeks, a mole on the right side of her face and ponytail blonde hair wearing a schoolgirl uniform as her everyday outfit. It consists of a white shirt with a pink collar and an "SJMS" coat covered by a jean jacket, a short pink skirt with stains came into the light.</p><p><br/>
"Name's Sasha. We got two new prisoners a day ago, but the guards are on schedule with the banquet, Captain" she reported.</p><p><br/>
"What did these prisoners tell you?" Charis asked.</p><p><br/>
"They refused to talk about where they came from…said something about an 'order'" Grime replied.</p><p><br/>
Charis clenched her right hand into a fist.</p><p><br/>
"Show us where they're kept" she said in an angry but calm voice.</p><p><br/>
The main soldiers Bog, Fens and Mire led the way to the now-rebuilt prison cell.</p><p><br/>
Riku and Kairi were chained to the wall compared to how Sasha was previously chained with miserable looks on their faces.</p><p><br/>
"Ah I remember you two. You're friends of Sora, Tell me why you're here and I might reveal something that could help you" Charis offered.</p><p><br/>
"And why should we help you after you abandoned Grace in the keyblade War?" Riku questioned.</p><p><br/>
"We both want something and the only way to get it is through trust. And just because you're older than me, doesn't mean I don't deserve respect" Charis pointed out.</p><p><br/>
Kairi looked worried.</p><p><br/>
"Should we really take this deal, Riku? She could be lying" she said in a low voice.</p><p><br/>
"We don't have any other options, Kairi" Riku replied, grimly.</p><p><br/>
Riku then looked at Charis in the eye.</p><p><br/>
"Fine, we accept your deal. We're here to get information on hearts of darkness to make a new keyblade to save Sora" he admitted.</p><p><br/>
"What do you offer in return for our information?!" Kairi demanded.</p><p><br/>
Charis tutted.</p><p><br/>
"No, Kairi. I can't reveal that yet. You're going to help us with the banquet first as you're in human form with lieutenant Sasha" she stated.<br/>
Kairi growled.</p><p><br/>
"So, you're going to let us go?" Riku questioned.</p><p><br/>
"Sasha is going to keep an eye on you both" Grime stated as Bog and Fens released them from the chains.</p><p><br/>
"Now then, I'll need your help with the last touches and that is the invitations" Sasha revealed.</p><p><br/>
"Um how big is this place?" Kairi asked, softly.</p><p><br/>
"There's roughly 2000 towns and cities across the valley" Grim replied with a smug look.</p><p><br/>
Kairi dropped to her knees in shock.</p><p><br/>
"I'm guessing we have to deliver all of these invites?" Riku guessed.</p><p><br/>
Sasha nodded.</p><p><br/>
"But the toads Bog, Mire and Fen will help you" she added.</p><p><br/>
Kairi and Riku were dragged outside by Bog and Fens.</p><p><br/>
"Captain Grime, we managed to obtain something while we were in Wartwood" Charis stated after the two humans left.</p><p><br/>
She then got out the magic Calamity Chest and showed it to Grime.</p><p><br/>
"Hmmm...I think I may have heard the legends of this box...but the gems have lost its colour…Hmmm I just got a brilliant idea" Grim said with a devious grin.</p><p><br/>
"We make sure all three girls unite and see if they have the power of each gem inside them" he added.</p><p><br/>
Charis smiled.</p><p><br/>
"Let's do it through the banquet" she suggested.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Close to the day of the banquet-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Kairi and Riku were being pushed to the limit with the remaining invitations as Bog and Fens were at the reins of the cart.</p><p><br/>
"I'm not sure if we can use our magic here" Kairi whispered.</p><p><br/>
"I don't know if it feels like there's different magic here" Riku noted in a low voice.</p><p><br/>
"It feels kinda weird having this free time together but without Sora" Kairi admitted, awkwardly.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah" Riku agreed.</p><p><br/>
The journey continued in awkward silence for the rest of the task.</p><p><br/>
One of the homes they stopped at belonged to Valeriana, a brown with yellow spots salamander with red eyes (possibly one arm) and the timer uniform of the Bizarre Bazaar who still had the purple with red eyes parrot.</p><p><br/>
"Hello Children, if you see that girl with twigs and a pink bag, let her know that I'm waiting" Valeriana greeted.</p><p><br/>
"Actually, we'd like to invite you to the Toad Tower annual banquet for everyone in the valley. I'm sure you'll get to see that girl at that event" Riku offered as Kairi handed her an invitation flyer.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you, young man. I'll try to come along" Valeriana promised.</p><p><br/>
The invites that were left took them all day before they made it back to Toad Tower.</p><p><br/>
Sasha was given a new outfit for her new rank: A bronze suit of armour, a black cloak with a small dagger, black ribbon on her left arm and a brown glove on her right, a black skirt that hid the rest of her armour down to her feet</p><p><br/>
It wasn't long now till the banquet as amphibians from all over gathered at Toad Tower.</p><p><br/>
Valeriana managed to make it to the banquet along with the Plantar Family and Anne.</p><p><br/>
"Young Lady, do you have the item you wanted to show me at the bazaar?" she asked.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry, I think Hop Pop misplaced it" Anne admitted with disappointment.</p><p><br/>
"Don't worry, we'll find it" Valeriana reassured her.</p><p><br/>
Anne looked surprised as she spotted Sasha with Kairi and Riku.</p><p><br/>
"More humans with Sasha? Maybe Marcy is here too" she hoped aloud.</p><p><br/>
She tried to reach Sasha, but the toads blocked the way.</p><p><br/>
"No mingling until the captain makes his speech" Bog stated.</p><p><br/>
About 10 seconds later, Captain Grime appeared, and the civilians cowered in fear.</p><p><br/>
"Citizens of Amphibia, we put on this banquet for all of you so we can come together and make peace. I don't want you to fear me but respect me as a leader and equal. I hope we can get know each other better from this gathering!" he announced.</p><p><br/>
Music played as everyone was finally allowed to chat with each other and Anne was allowed past.</p><p><br/>
"Sasha, you're here and with the toads?" Anne asked in confusion.</p><p><br/>
"Hey Anne, it's a really long story but I've missed you. I was gonna get these guys to help me find you but then I thought about a banquet instead could help instead of the toads invading places…" Sasha trailed off.</p><p><br/>
"Wait you were gonna invade?!" Riku cried.</p><p><br/>
Anne was speechless.</p><p><br/>
Charis and Nova took Grime to a safe talking space.</p><p><br/>
"Great speech, Grime. Loving the mood, but we need something from you before we hand over the chest" Nova said, slyly.</p><p><br/>
"Which is…" Grime gestured for her to finish.</p><p><br/>
"YOU" Charis finished.</p><p><br/>
"Or rather your HEART" she added.</p><p><br/>
"We need your dark heart for something, and we couldn't pass up this opportunity to trick you" Nova revealed.</p><p><br/>
Grime gasped.</p><p><br/>
"Did you learn this from Sasha?" He asked, fearfully.</p><p><br/>
Charis glared at him.</p><p><br/>
"No" He was then punched in the face just Kairi went behind the curtain and saw Grime's heart being released.</p><p><br/>
"There's a coup!" Kairi cried.</p><p><br/>
The civilians began to run as the toad soldiers panicked.</p><p><br/>
Charis and Nova made their escape but Kairi and Riku tailed them with Anne and Sprig not far behind.</p><p><br/>
The duo made it to the forest before they were cornered by Kairi, Riku, Anne and Sprig.</p><p><br/>
"You never told us the information you know on Sora" Kairi said, darkly.</p><p><br/>
"Oh yeah, I forgot. One of the ways to get him out is for him to use his wild card but that card is linked to the keyblade you're trying to forge. Not all dark hearts will work on it though so make sure you have back-ups" Charis revealed.</p><p><br/>
Nova was about to open a portal when Kairi fired her flower Shoot blast at her.</p><p><br/>
"You wanna fight for this? Fine" Nova got into a ready stance.</p><p><br/>
Kairi used heat dash which wrapped her in flame, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack.</p><p><br/>
Riku attacked Charis with dark firaga which was firing a series of dark fireballs from his Keyblade.</p><p><br/>
Charis blocked and retaliated with Shadowbreaker which was two spinning attacks, one of darkness, then one of light.</p><p><br/>
"Whoa! They can fight with MAGIC?!" Sprig cried.</p><p><br/>
"So cool!" Anne exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
Kairi then used explosion near Charis and Nova by channeling her inner light and using it to generate a blast of magic that damages surrounding enemies.</p><p><br/>
"So, you do have skill. You have potential yet, princess of heart" Charis complimented, dryly.</p><p><br/>
Nova opened a corridor of darkness.</p><p><br/>
"You got your answer and we really have to go" she exasperated.</p><p><br/>
When she looked for Grime's heart, it was gone!</p><p><br/>
"Looking for this, young lady?" a voice asked.</p><p><br/>
Behind Sprig was Gula dressed in a brown robe to stay in disguise holding Grime's heart.</p><p><br/>
"Who are you and why do you have that heart?" Sprig asked.</p><p><br/>
"This isn't related to you children. You can't forge the keyblade, warriors. Your friend can't be saved, so give up" Gula instructed as he teleported away in a blue-purple corridor of light.</p><p><br/>
"I don't understand what just happened but what did you do?!" Sprig cried.<br/>
Charis smiled.</p><p><br/>
"You're already familiar with Anne's home, there a giant universe out there that connects us all and the people of this world are none the wiser. Your chest is connected to the puzzle and we need it. Ciao, suckers" she said, wickedly as they escaped through the portal.</p><p><br/>
"They have my chest and I still can't go home" Anne said, sadly.</p><p><br/>
Anne raise her hand before Sprig could say anything.</p><p><br/>
"I'm going to have a long chat with Hop Pop" she added in a vexed voice.</p><p><br/>
"Um…We'll do our best to find your chest. Do you have a picture?" Kairi asked, quickly.</p><p><br/>
Sprig wiped Anne's phone and used the picture of said chest.</p><p><br/>
Kairi snapped the picture onto her Gummi-phone as a reference.</p><p><br/>
"Thanks, kid. I'm Kairi by the way and this is my friend Riku" she said as Riku waved.</p><p><br/>
"I'm Sprig and this is Anne. Sorry this meeting up is so short, I hope we'll meet again" Sprig said, happily.</p><p><br/>
"Me too" Kairi replied with a wave.</p><p><br/>
She activated her armour as Riku hopped into his gummi-ship.</p><p><br/>
After they had left, Anne and Sprig returned to Toad Tower which was in chaos because the frogs were being kept inside the banquet hall as the toad guards panicked without Captain Grime being around.</p><p><br/>
Sasha brought Anne to her room to catch up with the contrast of the different lifestyles.</p><p><br/>
"Anne, there's been something building up these last few months since the election in Wartwood and Hop Pop Plantar has been inspiring frogs all over to rise up.</p><p>When Grime is returned to us, we're going to feed him to a fly trap monster. I agreed to let Hop Pop die so the toads can help us get home with Marcy" Sasha revealed.</p><p><br/>
"I need to the restroom" Anne said, quickly as she rushed off.</p><p><br/>
Sasha sighed.</p><p><br/>
<em>I hope Grime returns soon so a breakout doesn't happen</em> she thought.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-In Radiant Garden, in the Kingdom Hearts Universe-</span>
</p><p><br/>
"The chest you brought from Amphibia needs its power back to work properly. You need to get the girls who have that power to restore the gems" Peepers ordered.</p><p><br/>
"Understood, sir" Nova replied with a smile.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-Back in Amphibia-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Charis and Nova went to somewhere in the forest to swipe Marcy and then Toad Tower to kidnap Anne and Sasha.</p><p><br/>
Sprig and Polly tried to fight back but Nova used her tail to knock them two feet back as they made their escape.</p><p><br/>
Anne, Sasha and Marcy were placed in the vault within the building outside of time that Captain Peepers used as a base alongside Vanellope and Gekko.</p><p><br/>
"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" Marcy questioned.</p><p><br/>
"We have to. Our story is literally unresolved" Anne pointed out.</p><p><br/>
Sasha avoided eye contact the whole time.</p><p><br/>
"Do you even see me as a real friend?" she asked.</p><p><br/>
"Of course" Anne replied but her voice sounded uneasy as she spoke.</p><p><br/>
"You're a complicated person, that's all" Marcy added in a semi-enthusiastic voice.</p><p><br/>
Sasha sighed.</p><p><br/>
"Thin ice friendships, huh? I think my friendship with my teammates are on thin ice too" Gekko admitted in a low voice.</p><p><br/>
"How long have you been here?" Anne asked.</p><p><br/>
"Um…. We think 6 days, but it could be longer" Vanellope replied.</p><p><br/>
"Everyone, I need to think ok?" Sasha requested in a semi-annoyed voice.</p><p><br/>
Then they all obliged to her wish.</p><p><br/>
<em>This is all because of that stupid chest</em> she thought.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-A little while later, in the Kingdom hearts universe-</span>
</p><p><br/>
With the heartblade now forged and the location to travel to given by Yen Sid, Kairi returned to Destiny Islands.<br/>
The Key to return hearts/ heartblade was opposite of 'Fallen Darkness' (Keyblade of the human heart) as the darkness revealed it to be a keyblade that was white and blue with its teeth making a crown outline and the keychain being to contrast the red and black of 'Fallen Darkness'. <br/>
The was forged from the hearts of Marco, Diaz, Captain Grime, Grimmel the Grisly, Sephiroth, Salem, Strike, TKO and Shego as theirs were the ones that fit the requirements.</p><p>Time froze for a moment as the Heartblade was through chaos control by Infinite where it was taken to the vault and then used by Peepers in the year 2027 (in real time) where the 7 new hearts were summoned on battle:<br/>
So 'Dark Zero', due to Thanos being defeated and the Lord Commander being killed, rounded up his allies for a final assault.<br/>
He was a mysterious American guy wearing a black cloak similar to a sith apprentice and a mask with an American flag.</p><p>He gathered his crew in his hideout.</p><p>"We'll having our last stand in this battle and it's possible that I could get defeated this time, so I'll need someone to be a successor and follow on if I'm forced to go underground" 'Dark Zero' began.</p><p>He looked around; the candidates he could pick from included Luna Girl, Rip, Trina, Cozy Glow, Lila, The Choten, Alakshmi, Infinite, Misty from My life as a teenage robot and possibly Xigbar.</p><p>Luna Girl was currently 9 but was maturing at a slightly faster rate than her peers while Rip was 8 and 1/4.</p><p>"Luna Girl, you will lead in my place. Help Kaito anyway you can. We're still going to try to catch them off guard" 'Dark Zero' stated.</p><p>He then turned to Meteora #1 and President Morty.</p><p>"How is Operation DIVDE going?" 'Dark Zero' asked.</p><p>"Progress is going well, but no word from Nick Wizard on 'Plan D' just yet" President Morty reported.</p><p>"Very well, we'll launch the attack before the signal" 'Dark Zero' ordered.</p><p>During the time Grace had been away, Meteora #1 and President Morty had helped to start 'Dark Zero's by invoking war in different areas.</p><p>Agent Z and his boss Shiv Katall was helping with this plan as their army got ready to assault the Star Command.</p><p>Shiv was really Evil Buzz.</p><p>He is identical to Buzz Lightyear in every way, except for having facial hair coloured dark blue and his face being red. He wears armour similar to Zurg's, but with pants and without a cape, and the letter L in the centre of his chest instead of the letter Z.</p><p>Using a device to locate where we were, 'Dark Zero' got his group to bring out the hostages that had been gathered for 'Plan D' as bait.</p><p>"Universal knights, come out and fight. This ends now!" he called out.</p><p>They came outside to a stand-off.</p><p>Nick Wizard from the Mirror Dimension saw this and sent a picture signal which read 'Plan D is a go' to President Morty who passed it on to Coral.</p><p>This occurred as 'Spider-man Far from Home' happened in the MCU MULTIVERSE.</p><p>Coral was delighted to finally get the signal.</p><p>It was just Grace (Patch's owner), Chee Chee, Leif, Kenny, Bryn, Sky and myself that were left of the Universal knights currently; Bernice was off in her world, Bill retired for good and the others formed smaller teams.</p><p>"So, are you ready for round Two?" 'Dark Zero' asked.</p><p>"Yes" she gave him a cold stare.</p><p>Although I didn't expect another battle so soon, Grace thought.</p><p>They charged at them as some of our allies from the 'council of allies' came to assist including Penn Zero's team, the next gen Lion guard, Atomic Betty and her friends, The PJ Masks, Ron Stoppable, The young Six etc.</p><p>As the battle began, a familiar human with a top hat and eyepatch appeared with a group of various people that included Makini, Euna (deleted character from Monster High), Miles Callisto, Miyumi, Meril Inugami (from the Shaman King game), Miyumi, Charlie from Hazbin Hotel, Everest from PAW Patrol, Penny from Top Wing, Julian Chase, Rusty Rivets, Nahal from 'Shimmer and Shine', Tamaki Amajiki (Hero name: Suneater), Max from 'Summer Camp Island', Sparko, Elodie, Phoebe, Demon Queenie and Koala Princess from 'OK KO Let's be heroes', Douxie from 'Trollhunters'. Marc and Luka from Miraculous, Periwinkle, Voyd, most of the galactic Guardians, Pirate Princess from 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates', Lily Bobtail, Jazz Jackrabbit, Mugman, Lightning Rodriguez of 'Tiny Toons', Mateo from 'Elena of Avalor', Shoto Todoroki, Yo Shindo, Fumikage Tokoyami, Karmi and Hiro from the 'Big Hero 6 series', Agent Xero from Modifyer, Lance from 'Rapunzel's tangled adventure', Armadylan, Max from Camp Camp, Vinnie Dakota from Milo Murphy's law, New warriors, Holo-Jane, Marie from Skullgirls and Cameron from 'PJ Masks'.</p><p>They had no choice but to fight for 'Dark Zero' to get freedom.</p><p>Optimus Prime had to use the Star Saber against his best interests to help power up the chosen individuals and items.</p><p>They did their best to keep everyone at bay but 'Dark Zero' confronted Grace once more.</p><p>"You really think a second round can deter me from being president of the WORLD?" 'Dark Zero' chuckled.</p><p>"You invoked this battle" She pointed out in an annoyed tone.</p><p>He used to force to lift her, but she created a whip out of purple energy to stop him.</p><p>"No matter what you think, 'Dark Zero', We can adapt with time but a title like 'President of the World' shouldn't be reality" she remarked.</p><p>He growled in response and then nodded to his top hat ally.</p><p>Will (AKA Bill Cipher) laughed.</p><p>"Paradox Queen, Nova, NOW!" he cried.</p><p>They activated a switch making most of the individuals on the council of allies resemble Aku and attack us as well in an attempt to overwhelm them.</p><p>TKO and Shadowy Venomous assisted in the battle as Peepers activated half of the items from the vault including the calamity box tied to Anne, Sasha and Marcy to increase power to the corrupted individuals which included Owlette and Catboy in the mix.</p><p>Owlette and Catboy were still roughly 8 even in their corrupted state. Gekko was approaching age 8 at this stage.</p><p>The Heartblade was used here before Kairi got her hands on it through Chaos control and summoned all of the new seven hearts (Gekko, Vanellope, Elsa, Anna, Star, Rapunzel and Judy) to the battlefield.</p><p>"Catboy, Owlette! Don't lose yourself!" Gekko cried.</p><p>"There's a chance our light could in theory heal them, right?" Judy asked.</p><p>"We can try" Elsa replied, feeling unsure as they were currently floating in the air.</p><p>They held hands in a circle with their eyes close…</p><p>Patch in his spirit animal form appeared to them.</p><p>"Patch, please help us heal my friends and everyone else attacking the knights. The villians are trying to overpower them with all these items AND Us" Gekko pleaded.</p><p>"I shall do my best to help. Picture everyone affected in your mind first" Patch instructed.</p><p>In a few seconds, everyone corrupted individual including Catboy and Owlette appeared in the dream realm.</p><p>Patch shone bright as the new seven hearts concentrated as they too emitted light aura (Gekko's being the Powerpond weed's green glow).</p><p>"It will heal them for now but for the corruption to be truly gone from your friends, Gekko. You must confront them about your secrets" Patch advised.</p><p>When they opened their eyes, everyone who had been corrupted were themselves once more.</p><p>The freed allies and individuals stood back to allow the knights room to fight 'Dark Zero', TKO, Shadowy Venomous, Fuka, Paradox Queen, Coral and Nova.</p><p>It got pretty intense: Grace used purple flames on 'Dark Zero' along with water magic she acquired from the Kingdom Hearts universe.</p><p>'Dark Zero' used force lightening as the others fought hard with their opponents but TKO and Shadowy Venomous were not easy boss to distract.</p><p>Chee Chee and Lief fought Nova and Paradox Queen on equal grounds; there was hard punches and magic in tow throughout the different fights.</p><p>Eventually Grace forced 'Dark Zero' to yield.</p><p>Nova and Paradox Queen used a dark corridor to escape to Peeper's hideout in the aftermath.</p><p>"I will not stop trying to gain the future I deserve!" 'Dark Zero' cried.</p><p>Grace gathered everyone close and removed 'Dark Zero's mask…..</p><p>He was revealed to be a bald man with black eyes, usually seen in a purple suit called Ronald Grump.</p><p>"So, You're a Tiny Toons' villain?" Sky asked in shock.</p><p>"Yes, Nick Wizard gave me a chance to do something more than cause global warming. I got to become more than my episode script… I evolved to be more individual than the lot of you! I could have been President of the WORLD!" he cried.</p><p>"And this is YOUR fault" he added in Grace's direction as he ran to go into hiding in fear of the cartoon society and the many forms of police (reality and cartoon) his activity alerted.</p><p>"I am very sorry I used my star saber to help that mad man" Optimus Prime said, sadly.</p><p>"You had no choice on the matter, so it wasn't your fault" Grace pointed out, gently.</p><p>"Nightfall!" Sky cried.</p><p>Her ship appeared on cue.</p><p>"Yes?" Nightfall asked.</p><p>"We need your help to return everyone to their rightful homes" Grace requested.</p><p>Nightfall smiled.</p><p>"I am at your service" She replied.<br/>
 <br/>
Nightfall helped us return everyone home from the PJ Masks to Anne and her friends:</p><p><br/>
In Amphiba, with Nightfall's help, they returned Anne, Sasha and Marcy to the correct part of the world they had left so the story could continue naturally.</p><p><br/>
The box had reverted the gems' to its white faded state when they all returned since 'Dark Zero' had used it incorrectly.</p><p><br/>
Anne was returned to the Toad Tower and was greeted by the Plantars.</p><p><br/>
"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Hop Pop asked, worriedly.</p><p><br/>
"I'm fine now it's just that experience was crazy" Anne admitted while shivering.</p><p><br/>
Then she recalled what had happened before Marcy, Sasha and herself had been kidnapped.</p><p><br/>
"Hop Pop, the toads want to kill you for starting a revolution!" Anne cried.</p><p><br/>
"Say what?!" Hop pop exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
She showed him the inspiring poster of him titled 'Freedom'.</p><p><br/>
"What's the plan?" Wally asked.</p><p><br/>
"We have to bust out of here" Anne stated.</p><p><br/>
Wally showed his blue boomshrooms (mushrooms that explode like bombs).</p><p><br/>
"And we can make it explode right?" he asked.</p><p><br/>
"We can't do that if we're still inside" Anne pointed out.</p><p><br/>
So, they started to form a plan, given that Grime had not been returned to Amphibia yet…</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-Back on Destiny Islands-</span>
</p><p><br/>
It was then that the Heartblade returned to Destiny Island back in Kairi's hand before time unfroze and everyone there was none the wiser of what had even occurred.</p><p><br/>
She aimed the blade at the sky and tried to use it to bring Sora back.</p><p><br/>
Everyone had gathered back to the island to ensure there was support for Kairi.</p><p><br/>
The Spear of Selene landed in the background.</p><p><br/>
"To be able to bring Sora and Zack back, an exchange for the two to return is required" Ava explained.<br/>
"It needs two sacrifices: The exchange and passing on something you've had all your life" she added.</p><p><br/>
"You mean my light. Ok, if it helps get Sora back, I'll do it" Kairi said, honourably.</p><p><br/>
She closed her eyes as she used the heartblade and the pure light from her passed on to Star Butterfly.</p><p><br/>
The heartblade then vanished into particles of light as the dark hearts were released.</p><p><br/>
"We will go as the sacrifice" a voice called out.</p><p><br/>
The one who had spoken summoned their keyblade as they got closer.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back my senses" another, female, familiar voice added, also with her keyblade summoned.</p><p><br/>
Oswald stood next to them with a sad look and Mickey tried to comfort him.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-After Grime returns due to the Heartblade being used-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Grime's heart returned to Amphiba and restored his body.</p><p><br/>
The frogs tried to escape as Wally left a trail of boomshrooms in the sewers but were caught by the toads and Hop Pop was almost thrown to the giant fly trap.<br/>
Anne used her sword from 'Combat Camp' to keep the guards away.</p><p><br/>
"Hop Pop doesn't deserve to die, Sasha. There must be another way" Anne begged.</p><p><br/>
"This is how it must be. Anne, how about you come with me? We can find Marcy with the Toads' help and find a way home. There's a rumour going around that the gems' powers could be inside a person like us... If Hop Pop dies, they'll help us get home" Sasha stated.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah but…" Anne began.</p><p><br/>
"You're going to let Hop Pop die so we can go home with Marcy, END OF DISCUSSION" Sasha said, cruelly.</p><p><br/>
Anne began to lower her blue sword in obedience.</p><p><br/>
Sprig then threw mud at Sasha.</p><p><br/>
"For someone who's Anne's best friend, you don't seem to know her AT ALL. You're just a manipulative B-word who uses people. Anne is brave, smart and doesn't back down from a fight! You're just a big BULLY!" Sprig cried.</p><p><br/>
"I've had enough you, little frog" Sasha said, coldly.</p><p><br/>
She got out her red blade with a pink heron handle and tried to strike Sprig.</p><p><br/>
"What are you doing?!" Sasha cried.</p><p><br/>
"Doing what I should have to begin with…Standing up to you!" Anne yelled as she struggled with her sword against Sasha.</p><p><br/>
Anne gave him a grateful smile as she got her sword ready.</p><p><br/>
"Hmmm…Ok. Let's make this interesting: If Anne wins, you all go free, but nothing will ever be the same and if Sasha wins, the traitor has to die. We'll do it the Toad way!" Grime proposed.</p><p><br/>
The guards surrounded the pair in a circle.</p><p><br/>
The dual began as Sasha lashed viciously at Anne with Anne being careful to dodge and then block attacks.</p><p><br/>
"What happened, Anne? You weren't so rebellious at home!" Sasha questioned.</p><p><br/>
"Less talk, more fighting!" Anne remarked in annoyance.</p><p><br/>
She managed to knock out the sword from Sasha, but she also had a dagger.</p><p><br/>
"They're just frogs, Anne. We deserve to get out of here" Sasha stated.</p><p><br/>
"They're not just frogs. They're family!" Anne cried as she knocked both weapons out of Sasha's hands.</p><p><br/>
The frogs cheered as Anne got Sasha to yield.</p><p><br/>
"It's over, you're not gonna control me anymore" Anne said, confidently.</p><p><br/>
Grime smiled as he grabbed Hop Pop and was about to let him go when the tower began to crumble because of Wally's plan.</p><p><br/>
<strong> <span class="u">-Lend on Me plays in the BACKGROUND-</span> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
Everyone escaped off the roof, but Sasha fell.</p><p><br/>
Anne rushed to grabbed her but almost fell too but was caught by the Plantars.</p><p><br/>
"It's gonna be ok" Anne said, desperately.</p><p><br/>
Sasha looked hurt and guilty as she saw the Plantars struggle to hold on.</p><p><br/>
"Anne? Maybe you're better off without me" Sasha said in a heartbroken voice and let go of Anne's hand.</p><p><br/>
"No!" Anne cried.</p><p><br/>
She was about to land on the ground when Grime caught her in time.</p><p><br/>
Grime gave Anne a disgusted look as he and his army escaped to an unknown new base with the tower destroyed.</p><p><br/>
Anne broke down in tears as her friends comforted her.</p><p><br/>
It wasn't long for all the frogs to return to their homes across the valley.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry you had to lose a friend just to save me" Hop Pop said, sadly.</p><p><br/>
"It's alright, I'd never let anyone hurt you guys" Anne admitted.</p><p><br/>
"Want to figure how to get you home after breakfast?" Sprig asked.</p><p><br/>
"It will a gruelling journey" Polly added.</p><p><br/>
"And dangerous" Hop Pop noted.</p><p><br/>
"As long as I'm with you guys, anything is possible" Anne said, softly as she gave them all a hug.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-In the forest-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Grime received a purple glowing mushroom that projected a hologram.</p><p><br/>
<em>I'm not going to trust every stranger I met after that heart incident</em> he thought.</p><p><br/>
The hologram acted as a substitute to a screen as words appeared:</p><p><br/>
'Captain Grime,<br/>
You have been chosen to be leader of the Amphibia branch.<br/>
You must try to find anyone else in your world that could help you in this role.<br/>
The Unknown'.</p><p><br/>
"Unknown? Know who that is, sir?" Percy asked.</p><p><br/>
Grime shook his head.</p><p><br/>
"Maybe this being has seen potential in me" he pondered.</p><p><br/>
"Soldiers, we'll wait for Sasha to recover before beginning a search" He then ordered.</p><p><br/>
The group went in the direction opposite Wartwood, towards Lilly Paddington.</p><p><br/>
A little while after that, Anne confronted Hop Pop about him hiding the box and not trying to find answers.</p><p><br/>
"I'm Sorry, Anne. It was for everyone's protection" Hop Pop confessed.</p><p><br/>
"You know I need that box to get home. With Sasha and the toads gone, I'll have to find my own way to figure this out" Anne said, solemnly.<br/>
"Anne…" Hop Pop began.</p><p><br/>
"I need some space" She insisted.</p><p><br/>
Hop Pop went inside the house in shame.</p><p><br/>
"Anne…we can still help you with the journey through the valley" Sprig offered.</p><p><br/>
"Thanks, but I need to recover from this shock first. Then I'll try to find Marcy" Anne stated.</p><p><br/>
"Anne…There's been rumours about the gems' powers being inside people….there's a chance you need both human friends to get out of here" Polly guessed.</p><p><br/>
Anne winced slightly as her mind went back to the image of Sasha unconscious with Grime.</p><p><br/>
"When I have to meet her again….I'll…I'll try to be ready" She said, softly.</p><p><br/>
Anne looked over at her new family, the Plantars in sadness and then looked back at the passage.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-Meanwhile-</span>
</p><p><br/>
Marcy was returned in close proximity to Newtopia, which was far outside the valley itself, at the heart of Amphibia.</p><p><br/>
Newtopia appears to bear a resemblance similar to a castle, with turrets and towers being seen in the distance including flags placed at the top of the towers which appear to be shaped like red mushrooms There is a winding cobblestone path leading to the entrance and the location seems amidst a shallow sea. There is a large golden gate which serves as the entrance and atop Newtopia is a large silver sculpture with a beak like carving facing upwards.</p><p><br/>
“Hopefully, I’ll get the help I need to understand what on earth that whole capture was and how to return home for good” she muttered.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-To be continued-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It also includes some elements from the actual episode 'Reunion' near the end too.</p><p>update from 2021: um I'm thinking that after chapter 2 is completed, I'll be putting this story on hiatus.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes you may have noticed I've included the events of 'Reunion' in this story. It's intentional. I added a few different lines (given Sprig can't swear) for the sake of my narrative take on it. But yes, the writers own the episode, I'm just borrowing it for my story.<br/>Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>